Sammi Rose
Samantha "Sammi" Rose is a graduate of Lake Munro in the class of 2011. Character History She starts dating Zach in the pilot and defends Zach after he gets slammed into a locker which results with them both having to go to the hospital. She is riding in a car with Joey and Zach when they are at the school and Josh is shooting. In season 2 James and her mom com to live with her after they worry about her. She gets upset about this and moves in with Zach. She eventually moves back in with her mom. In season 3 she finds out that her dad died and that her little brother Vince was coming to live with them. In season 4 he does. She finds out that she will have a baby in season 5. Zach says he fine but he eventually goes on a mad rampage and goes gay. He goes out with Freddie. She then starts dating Joey until Paige comes back they tell her the truth and continue dating through now. In season 8 She goes to say goodbye to Paige at the airport. In season 9 she is a senior and says it will be her year. She has her baby in season 9 but it gets rushed back to the hospital after it has trouble breathing. It lives. In season 10 a new girl, Jenny, comes to school and taunts Sammi about having her baby. In season 11 Brandon pushes Vince down and she gets upset after Brandon, Joey, and James start fighting. She then helps Jenny call 911. She befriends Jenny after the incident. In season 11 her and Joey start having troubles. In season 12 she starts to get annoyed by Joey always wanting to be with her. She graduates in the same season & gets accepted to a collage. Joey wants to follow her which gets her more annoyed. In season 13 her and Jenny go to college and Joey follows them. She gets really annoyed and during a fight she says he never leaves her alone and they break up for good. He doesn’t go away so they make a plan to get him kicked out. It works and he goes to a college in Florida. In season 14 she starts obsessing over Joey and annoys Jenny. She drops out of school when she fails the first semester. She goes to live with her mom and brothers. She finds out that Zach & Ally now live with them and leaves the house. She comes back after getting over the fact that she is living with her ex. She begins to have feelings for Zach later on in the season and she ends up telling him. They end up dating. She looks for a job now that she dropped out of college and has to pay her mom back. She ends up finding a job as a waitress. One of her customers begins stalking her and she gets freaked out. Zach comes to her defense and the stalker backs away. In season 15 Zach proposes to her and she accepts. They got married and Sammi was worried about her baby with Josh as Zach freaked out before. After she thinks about it with help from her mom she gets married with him. In season 16 her and Zach try to have a baby. At first they don't succeed but she ends up getting pregnant. In the season finale they found out it will be a boy. In season 17 she gets Charlie back. This causes friction between her and Zach. Evantually they work it out and discuss baby names. Also, she tries to talk to Vince about the accusations but he just ignores her. In season 18 she helps James pack up to go back to college after he is allowed back in. She also finds out her due date. In season 19, Sammi and Zach look for a house for their new family. Later, she goes into labor and has her baby. They agree on Tyler, and Ty for short. After finding out that her and Zach got the house they wanted, she tells her mom that they have to move to Florida. Her mother has a hard time dealing with it, but Sammi assures her that they can come visit anytime. At the airport her mother breaks down again, and tells Sammi that she will miss her. She is last seen walking towards the boarding gate with Zach and her two kids. Trivia *She, along with Zach Richards, originally had the record for having been a regular for the highest number of seasons, being a regular during the first 19 seasons. **This was later broken by Haley Tirpack in season 31 during her 20th season as a regular. *She has appeared in 280 episodes. **She is one of six characters to reach over 200 episodes. ***The other five are Zach Richards, Dave Tirpack, Jasmine Nelson, Paul Tyler, and Haley Tirpack **She has appeared in more episodes in the series than any other character. *She is the first character to be shown going through a pregnancy. **She is the only character to have gone through pregnancy twice on the show. ***Once was during high school and once was post-high school. **She has had the first and the fourth pregnancies on the show.